


Quiet: like silence but not really silent

by cassiandameron



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-28
Updated: 2012-12-28
Packaged: 2017-11-22 17:35:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/612427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassiandameron/pseuds/cassiandameron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s nice, the quiet. To be able to just sit there and breathe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quiet: like silence but not really silent

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this[ pic](http://redribbonrobot.tumblr.com/post/6582672533/this-is-so-cheesy-but-i-couldnt-help-myself)
> 
> One day, I'll stop titling things after song lyrics. However, that day is not today!

It’s nice, the quiet. To be able to just sit there and breathe. He watches out the window, not really thinking about anything.  You know he’s alright. No nightmares or monsters, just… quiet. He runs his hand through your hair distractedly and you bury closer to him.

It’s strange. Humans, they never seem to care for quiet. Music and television, white noise in the background. You never really understood why. Because here, now, he seems content. You’re content with nothing but each other.

He glances down, a fond expression on his face and you smile. He curves his arm around your head and lays his hand on your chest. It’s warm and it comforts you.

You wish you never had to leave again. You wish he didn’t have to go and save the world. That you both could just  **be**.

Dean has a small smile on his face as he leans forward to kiss you on the forehead.

_Love you._

You’d never tire of  those lips or that smile or those green eyes. The secrets he gives you in every touch and glance. Because that’s just  _Dean_.

And here and now, in the quiet, that’s all that matters. You reach up and tug at his fingers while he’s looking back at you.

Blue and green and quiet.


End file.
